"Lucky and the Wayward Wedding"
"Lucky and the Wayward Wedding" is the thirty-ninth episode of Spirit Riding Free and the sixth and final episode of the sixth season. Official synopsis Jim and Kate are getting married...or are they? Everything's going wrong on the wedding day, and it seems like the big day is cursed. Can Lucky and her friends save Jim and Kate from disaster? Plot The episode begins when Lucky runs late to the wedding rehearsal on Chica Linda and Boomerang. And also, she realizes she forgot the rings. After arriving in the barn, Lucky hears from Abigail saying that if the bride and groom see each other before the wedding, it stands for bad luck. However, Pru reassures Lucky that there are no such things as curses. On the next day, Abigail freaks out once Kate and Jim catch a glimpse of each other. When the PALs get a bouquet at the flower shop, Lucky gets surrounded by wasps, and drops the bouquet, which gets eaten by Señor Carrots. However, Pru says that they could create a bigger and better bouquet. Next, the PALs get the wedding cake from the bakery, but Snips arrives on Señor Carrots and blocks the way the wagon is going before trying to steal the cake. Luckily, Spirit saves the cake by catching Snips from falling into the cake, and dropping him in the fountain, instead. When the PALs arrive back to the Prescott house, all three girls carried the cake into the house, but as just as they step away from the cake on the counter, Clancy startles Lucky, and her face hits a side of the cake. Once Lucky wipes the whipped cream off her face, she is shocked to see that she made a spot on the cake. Though she panics, Pru suggests that they go back to the bakery and fix the mess with pie ingredients. But just as they exit the house, Lucky spots her cousin, Julian offering rides on the wedding carriage. After shooing him and all the other kids away, Lucky checks if there was anything wrong with the carriage. However, the brakes weren't on and Lucky ended on getting stuck on the carriage moving downtown. Though Spirit saves his rider, the carriage breaks after crashing onto the foundation of the train station. And just as Lucky and her horse look at the mess, Lucky's grandfather exits the train, displeased at what he saw. He agrees to help Lucky take the wagon back to where it was parked, and Lucky tells him about Kate, but even Jim's father's approval goes wrong. Lucky finds her dad back in the house, and he just had a talk with James Prescott Sr. Lucky tells her dad that he can't get married because she ruined the big day. But Jim laughs and says that it was all a superstition. He says that that can't stop him from marrying Kate because that was mainly important thing. And just as Jim heads into the church, Lucky follows him, but realizes that she forgot the rings again! Jim meanwhile, wonders where his daughter was, and tells Pru, Abigail, and Kate that he will look for her. But just as he approaches the house, he finds Spirit worried and upset, and sees the door to the house open. Jim also finds the wedding rings on the ground, before getting ambushed by a large man. The man shoves Jim into the parlor, and he finds Lucky tied up by none other than Jane "Butch" LePray, who says she's here for unfinished business. Notes & trivia *This is the third season finale to end on a cliffhanger. *This is the second time Lucky gets captured by Butch LePray, ever since "Lucky and the No-Good Outlaw Butch LePray". *Near the beginning of the episode, when Aunt Cora and Lucky are in the front entrance hallway of the Prescott house, in a shot of Lucky with the door to the parlor behind her, instead of the parlor being there, there is a wall behind the door having the same wallpaper as the hallway. *At the end of the episode, Butch LePray rests her hand on a gun in her holster that isn't there. Links * The Wedding Curse * The Wedding Day Category:Episodes